Lull
by kayori88
Summary: For Todoroki's bday(Jan 11). Based on some recent manga chapters, so it may contain spoilers. TodoDeku fluff. After all the excitement of recent events, Izuku goes back to the dorm and among his classmates questioning, he notices the lone figure of Todoroki Shouto walking away with a troubled expression on his face. With a pang on his chest, Izuku decides to investigate.


Hi!

I decided to write a few minutes before midnight. I was in a complete blank for a while, and then this came to live. Now at 4 am, I'm posting this and going to sleep.

It seems that characters' Birthdays are inspiring me lately and this time it's Todoroki's turn. I hope you like my story and if you find any mistakes please let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lull**

After all the excitement of the day, the rescue, being able to use One For All in one hundred percent for a moment, almost dying , Nighteye, and being able to survive once again , Izuku thought that it would be good for him to excuse himself from his friends' questions and go to his room for a long deserved rest.

His head was still full of 'what ifs' and 'could've been', but he hoped that lying down would be a way to put his mind at ease.

Before following his plan of bidding farewell to his friends, he saw Todoroki leaving with a troubling expression on his face. At this, Izuku waited a few moments and then using his 'tiredness' as his excuse for leaving, the green-eyed teen started walking to his room, taking a sudden detour in order to pass by Todoroki's door.

Standing before said door, the teen lifted his fist intending to knock, but at the last second he hesitated and started to mutter to pros and cons of him knocking in the first place. His focus was so deep, that he missed when the door opened and heterochromatic eyes overserved him with surprise, followed by fond amusement.

When Izuku came back to his senses, he was sitting in a comfy chair beside a desk and in front of his face, a mug with what he could smell was chocolate being silently offered by the other teen.

A blush blossomed on his face and with stammering thanks accepted the mug and took a sip, humming contently at the rich flavor and the warmth the beverage provided.

Todoroki chuckled at the other's actions and sat on his bed with his own mug in hand.

"How can I help you Midoriya?"

Izuku was startled by the question, his mind going blank for a little while until the reason why he was there came back to him.

"Are you ok Todoroki-kun?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

At his words, the green-eyed teen leaned his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"

Todoroki let out a small sigh, put his mug on the night table before standing up and taking a couple of steps and stopping just about leaning over the other teen. He lifted his hand, took Izuku's mug to put it on the desk and then placed his hands on each side of the other's face.

"You're the one who came back after a rescue mission that left many pro-heroes quite injured, and here you are, asking me if I'm ok when it should be the other way around," Todoroki Says, shaking his of his fingers idly caressed the Izuku's face and said teen felt his heart speed up and his cheeks warm up at the contact.

"I…" is the start of the green-eyed teen stuttered words, but an absent-minded caress to one of his ears shut him up.

"I also told you a while ago to call me by my first name, didn't I?"

After saying that, Todoroki brings his hands down to surround the other's waist and then proceeds to usher the other teen to stand and makes him lean against him in a gentle embrace.

"A-and I told you to do the same too" Answers Izuku looking up and getting momentarily lost in gray and blue.

"That you did…Izuku"

The way his name rolled through the other's tongue make the green-eyed one feel a pleasant shiver run down his spine. Todoroki felt a smile tugging his lips at the reaction and brought his forehead to rest against Izuku's.

At that, Izuku fought down the squeal of delight that wanted to break free. The feel of the other so close to him was making him forget about everything besides the one in front of him.

This development between them started not long after the sports festival. A few greetings, shy smiles, short walks with some small-talk here and there. The Hero Killer situation brought them even closer, and their interactions became a balm that they would look forward to over and over again.

"Shouto-kun…" whispered the teen, a shy smile on his face.

'That smile will be the end of me one day…'thought Todoroki.

With a few breaths in order to regulate his increasing temperature, he nuzzled the green-eyed teen and pecked his lips.

Izuku let out a small moan and pecked the other back. They exchanged a few more pecks that started to linger and became slow and gentle kisses that would leave them smiling and breathless.

Sometime later, Todoroki guided his partner to the door, wishing him good night. Izuku looked at the other with a small pout on his lips.

"I know what you did there Shouto-kun, and is not fair. However, I understand it is something that you can't talk about right now, but remember that I'll be here when you feel otherwise."

"Thank you" is Todoroki's response followed by a stolen kiss that made Izuku gasp in surprise. The other teen chuckled at that reaction, and wished him good night once again, receiving a quick peck and a lovely smile in response.

With that farewell, Izuku left. Todoroki closed the door and put his back against it. With a sigh, he got his cellphone out of his pocket, and read the message from his father once again.

'…But is a smile that I will fight until my last breath to keep by my side.'

That thought brought a glint of determination to his eyes, and with a nod to himself, Todoroki got ready to go to bed, his head thinking different strategies for the test that waited for him the next day.

 **The End**


End file.
